Jazz Club
General Jazz Club is a type of classmate in High School Story that are unlocked at Level 14, along with Class Presidents, Varsities, Anime Clubs, Yacht Clubs, Yearbooks, and Earth Clubs. They are a combination of Class President and Musician classmates, and can be placed in either of these hangouts. The female Jazz Club member is rarer than the male. In-Game Description Others may be content to follow the beat of someone else's drum, but not the Jazz Club! They improvise, forge their own identities, and look cool doing it. Look no further for skill, style... and all that jazz! Hangouts Jazz Club can be placed in President or Musician Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Jazz Club Classmate's pose is playing the trumpet. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 114 CpH * Level 2: 124 CpH * Level 3: 134 CpH * Level 4: 144 CpH * Level 5: 154 CpH * Level 6: 164 CpH * Level 7: 174 CpH * Level 8: 184 CpH * Level 9: 194 CpH * Level 10: 204 CpH Female * Level 1: 119 CpH * Level 2: 129 CpH * Level 3: 139 CpH * Level 4: 149 CpH * Level 5: 159 CpH * Level 6: 169 CpH * Level 7: 179 CpH * Level 8: 189 CpH * Level 9: 199 CpH * Level 10: 209 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Jazz Club member. However, it must be noted that the female Jazz Club member is rarer than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Jazz Club member is part Musician and Class President, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Jazz Club member is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. Party and Admission Lengths For the female Jazz Club member, party length and admission is 22 hours. For the male Jazz Club member, party length and admission is 5 hours and 45 minutes. Combination List * Class President + Musician * Class President + Jazz Club * Jazz Club + Jazz Club * Musician + Jazz Club Rarity The rarity for a male Jazz Club is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Jazz Club is 4 stars or ultra rare. Price The female Jazz Club member can be purchased in the Store for 3,000 rings, while the male Jazz Club member costs 275 rings. This simply indicates that the female Jazz Club member is the rarer classmate. When selling the Jazz Club member, the male is worth 575 coins, while the female is worth 2200 coins. Outfits Male Male_Jazz_1.jpg|The Level 1 and 4 Male Jazz Club Outfit Male_Jazz_4.jpg|Level 4 Male Jazz Club Outfit Male_Jazz_7.jpg|Level 7 Male Jazz Club Outfit Male_Jazz_10.jpg|Level 10 Male Jazz Club Outfit Female JCGLv1.png|Level 1 Female Jazz Club Outfit JCGLv4.png|Level 4 Female Jazz Club Outfit JCGLv7.png|Level 7 Female Jazz Club Outfit IMG_8179.png|Level 10 Female Jazz Club Outfit Composed of Jazz Club classmates are a dual-type. Trivia *Jazz Club members were introduced in the 2015 Back to School update. Category:Classmate Types